crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Graffitzi
Graffitzi. 1: The Birth of A God. On the 11th of February, in Age 754, Graff was born, to the Son Family. He seemed like a normal Saiyan child to most. But his grandfather, on his mother's side, Son Goku, stated otherwise. Graff had a normal childhood, till he reached the age of three, when he first started showing unimaginable feats of power, such as surviving a fall from a building and getting hit by a car. Goku saw Graff's potential and decided to train him. Goku took to training Graffitzi, starting from the basics, to ki based attacks like the Kamehameha and Dragon Fist. Upon reaching four years of age, Graff transforms into a Super Saiyan, Goku stays astonished as he does so. Another year into his training, Graff masters Super Saiyan under Goku's guidance. When Graffitzi reached the age of five, Thor comes to visit him. Goku is then told about Thor being the father to Graffitzi, which he has a hard time believing. The two fight, but ultimately, Thor stood victorious. Thor finally convinces Goku, who finally accepts the truth. Soon after, Thor asks Goku to let him take Graff to Asgard, to meet his Grandfather, on his father's side, Odin. Graff reaches there and learns about who he was, the Prince of Asgard He also met his brothers, Avo and Stark, that very day. He returned home that day, and then, from the next day onwards, began training, alternatively, with Goku and Heimdall or Thor with Avo and Stark. Upon doing so, he mastered Super Saiyan Two and Super Saiyan Three in the process. Once he reached his preteens, the age of ten, he learned how to use his ki effectively, becoming a master fighter at that age, competing for world tournaments as well. He then came to know about his abilities as the Heir of the God of Thunder, and also began his training, to learn. He didn't refuse to go to school just because of his training. Soon after, he met Velouria, and fell in love with her. But, due to some problems, Graff couldn't control himself, forcing them apart, causing several issues. After leaving his old high school, he meets Jess, and falls in love yet again. But they break up, due to the time not being right. Jess becomes Graff's best friend, introducing him to Dan and Daniel, her twin brothers. 2: The Twist Of His Story. Much later, upon seeing that Graff has developed a lot when he was 17, he's sent to fetch the Dragon balls and Dark Star Dragon Balls. But, Frieza, who had somehow been revived steals them and summons the Dragons. Due to some unknown reason, the two dragons begin an eternal brawl, as Graff begins fighting a super-powered Frieza. Frieza transforms into his strongest form, which is the Golden Form. This almost kills Graff as he struggles. Shenron emerges, victorious, as the black star dragon balls disappeared elsewhere. Shenron, who sees Graff losing against Frieza allows his ki to embed itself into Graff, who then unleashes the Dragon Force, in order to topple Frieza. He then falls to the ground, passing out. Upon waking up, he realizes that Shenron was waiting for a wish to be granted, Graff wishes for the destruction of the galaxy to be nullified. He then reaches back on Earth and meets Goku, who sees that Graff's powers have changed significantly. He then trains Graff, as the Dragon Force engulfs him. In a year, he manages to master it, learning it's true power. The Dragon Force grew stronger, as Graff's good intentions did as well. He still followed his routine of going to Asgard, as well as back to Earth, alternatively. One day, when Graff returned to Asgard, he found Dr. Stephen Strange, with Thor. Strange then decides to learn more about Vishanti Magic. On his 18th Birthday, Graff mastered all of the Spells in the Book of Vishanti, as he was then appointed as the Sorcerer Supreme, after Dr. Strange. He also inherits the Mjolnir, as a gift from his Father and Grandfather. Then, he gets teleported to the location where CDBS is based on, which has been his home ever since. 3: CDBS, When it was good. Upon arriving in the Legacy Time Chamber, Graff first finds a fight. Seeing Jiren as one of the strongest beings there, he begins sparring with him, going all out, even breaking his limits. All this forces him to make Jiren use all his power, gaining his consideration as well. Afterward, he explores the CDBS universe, checking out how the places look, visiting Earth and several other places. One day, he met a young, shy girl, who was the daughter of his close friend, Jin. He met her and also, Rocker, the Angel of Universe Two at the time. Upon the passage of time, he grew closer to the likes of Inferno, Jin, Monika, Jiren and several others. One day, one the beast Dragon balls turned that child, the daughter of Jin, Leigh, into the age of 18, Graff met her, and fell for her, instantly, The two then began, what can only be termed as, a "relationship" that was very wholesome. Later on, Graff meets several amazing people, like All Might, and saves Planet Beast from destruction, from the beast within, giving him a large fanbase as well. He gets promoted to Supreme Kai of Universe Seven. He then met his brother once again and told him about Leigh. But, after a couple more months of smooth sailing, several problems arose, in the forms of Zamasu and Velouria. Velouria had been obsessed with Graffitzi, and finally found him. Graffitzi, who had been pretty much stalked by Zamasu, finally fights the latter, along with Velouria. Upon Velouria being hurt, and Graff's Attachment and Separation Anxiety disorder kicking in, it forces him to kill Zamasu. But that very night, as he felt that he was in the past, ends up causing him to cheat on Leigh. Upon doing so, Leigh and Graff both went into depression, Graff tries to kill himself several times but is prevented by his brother, Avo. But, Leigh finally forgives Graff, allowing him to restore his relationship with Leigh. Then, Velouria, who thinks that Graff is still with her, finds out about Leigh, and then causes several problems, transforming into her ".exe" form, which threatens destruction. Leigh blames herself for Graff's mistake, but Graff ends up fighting and countering her destruction energy with his creation energy. This causes Velouria's death. Graff buries her properly, before proclaiming his love for Leigh after asking her for her hand in marriage, to which she said, 'yes'. The two get married, with several people as guests and his brother, as his best man. 4: Surpassed Expectations. Upon getting training from literally everyone, Graff becomes the strongest Kai in all of existence. He participates in the Tournament of Power ToP, as Universe Seven leads to an overall victory. Graff then meets Coronus, the son of Beerus, the future Omni King. He helps Coronus through several stages in his life, even becoming his master. Graff then fights alongside several others, during the Future Coronus Arc, saving the old Coronus, and binding the Evil one in a separate dimension. Graff conceives his first pair of children with Leigh, Rex, and Emma, the children born with the highest power level. Graff coaches them, helping them attain a state of power that had been unheard of. He broke power-scaling as a Supreme Kai, even rivaling the angels, beating most of them. He lived happily, training under Whis and Beerus, gaining strength and wisdom. 5: Ten Years Later. After time patrolling and being a Kai, and doing things that had never been dreamt of, Graff learns Ultra Instinct, under the guidance of Lord Beerus, becoming the first Kai to ever do so. He then grew further in strength, reaching a level that was above Angels themselves but below that of the Omni Guards. During this gap, a ten-year time skip occurs, as Graff has two more twins, Maximus and Eternity. The family lived happily on Planet Beast. Graff also celebrates his 10th Anniversary with Leigh, by giving her a ring forged from a black hole. 6: Grand Master Or Grand Minister? After another year, Graff challenges Gai for the post of Grand Minister, which, he ultimately loses, because of a question regarding Macro-Economics. Soon after, he gets promoted to become the Grandmaster of All Omni Guards, becoming one of the strongest beings in the entire multiverse, commanding as much authority as Lord Beerus does. But then, the reboot happens. 7: The Reboot. Upon the reboot, Graff loses his power, and then, escapes the multiversal destruction with his family, now living in the CDBZ server, regaining all the power he once had, with help from Beerus, Yamoshi and Whis. He began his training to regain his power, slowly doing so. He decides to take part in the Tournament for the Omni King's Throne, fighting against the likes of Beerus, Neptune and Monika. He lost the fight, being rewarded for his valiant efforts to gain powered lightning, further adding onto his power. Later on, upon Beerus' deaths and even erasure, Graffitzi decides to try and bring back Beerus, as the Omni King, in order to prevent further deaths on his part. He does so by collecting the Super Dragon Balls, in order to prevent Monika (Madness) from resetting the entire timeline. He succeeds and ends up reviving Beerus. But now, fearing that Kenkai will come after him, he returns home to spend time with his family. Seeing that his work was done, that he was no longer needed in the timeline of CrazyDBZ, he says his goodbyes and leaves to another timeline with his family, landing in a new land, an Infinite Multiverse. The story is yet to unfold, but so far... He has forced himself to move on. 8: A New Life. No one knows for certain where Graffitzi had disappeared in the CDBZ timeline. But, his counterpart from another timeline knows where he is. Graffitzi appears there and settles down, finally living a normal life with his family, happily. This timeline is none other than DragonBall Infinite Multiverse. In the Infinite Multiverse timeline, Graffitzi continued training and began living his life, more keen on supporting his family. He trained by himself, gaining more power and knowledge, even meeting people like the Ancient One of that timeline. He even managed to reach Ultra Instinct. He even grew a beard, now looking more like his father's self. However, life wasn't all that easy. The Multiverse was in the hands of the All-Father, Odin, who was mind-controlled, by the Black Order, Thanos, Surtur, and others, using the Norn Stones of Chaos and M'kraan shards. He was not to intervene, but he saved his own self, the one from the Infinite Multiverse timeline, from Gunningagap, the Hypermassive Blackhole, that lies below the nine realms. Afterward, Odin sacrificed himself, to stay true to the deal put forth by the Living Tribunal, in order to maintain balance in the Multiverse. After mourning, and seeing that his family had to be present for the coronation, soon, he gets ready to go. But since he has a couple of days to kill, he decides to spar with his former pupil, Aerial Tempest. As his birthday was on one of those days, he did bring in a gift. The spar lasted for a couple of days, almost destroying the Multiverse entirely. But it ended, on a good note. Forms, Techniques, and Weapons. Graffitzi has several forms and transformations, which affect his power, speed, and several other major factors. * Kaioken (King Kai's Fist): Learnt from King Kai, he has mastered the multipliers, up till times twenty. * Super Saiyan: He has mastered Super Saiyan and even it's Super Kaioken variation. * Super Saiyan Two: He has mastered this as well. * Super Saiyan Three: He has mastered this too, but does not run out of stamina. * Super Saiyan Four: He rarely uses this form. * Super Saiyan God: He has nearly mastered this form, with help from Yamoshi, nearly attaining the strongest variation of it. * Limitbreaker Super Saiyan God Locked.: The unleashed and mastered version of the Super Saiyan God version, only attained by Yamoshi. * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue.): Achieved under training with Whis and Beerus. * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution (Super Saiyan Royal Blue): Achieved under the mastery of Super Saiyan Blue. * Ultra Instinct (Omen): Achieved after a month-long training with Whis and Lord Beerus, making him the first Kai to ever do so. * (Mastered) Ultra Instinct: The mastered form of Ultra Instinct, only achieved by Deities and Son Goku. Graffitzi had achieved this for the first time during his training in the Infinite Multiverse timeline. * Dragon Force: The transformation he achieved upon contact with Shenron's powers. He has also Mastered it. * Dragon God: The form he attained upon becoming the God of all Dragons, due to Shenron's powers as well as divine ki. * Vishanti Magic: The arts of Vishanti Magic that he learned under the guidance of Dr. Strange and the Ancient One, in places like Kamar Taj, and the Sanctum Sanctorum. * Sorcerer Supreme: The form that allows him to manipulate time freely, using the time stone, present in the Eye of Agamotto. * God of Thunder: Inherited from Thor, the God of Thunder form allows him to manipulate the lightning, weather, Odin Force, and so on. * Odin Force Locked: The Strongest Magic that exists in the entire multiverse, being taught to Graffitzi by Odin himself. Graff has quite a few weapons as well, namely; * The Elephant Staff of Planet Beast: A Staff of magical powers given to him by Naarlark, which gives him an amazing amount of abilities, and the spell to summon a mystical elephant. * Stormbreaker: The Weapon forged from the heart of a neutron star, which has the ability to wield the Bifrost. It is an Axe-Hammer. * Mjolnir: The Hammer inherited from Thor by Graffitzi, a weapon that allows intense lightning manipulation. * Eye of Agamotto: The relic that houses the Time-stone, allowing manipulation of time, at will. * Cloak of Levitation: The cloak of levitation, which allows the user several benefits, such as flight, invisibility and many more. Usually a cloak, which has it's own mind. It stays in the form of a scarf, around Graff's neck. * Omni Blade: This Katana glows like molten lava, only in the hands of those who are worthy. Prepare to face the wrath of the Omni King's Weapon, the Omni Blade, built especially for Coronus, by Graffitzi! * Omni Scythe: Made from Enchanted Asgardian Uru and a spell that prevents absolute destruction. This weapon, handcrafted by Graffitzi, for the Omni King Aerous. It yields power, speed, and balance in the perfect ratio. Friends and Relatives. * Leigh (Wife) * Inferno (Best Friend) * Beerus (Mentor and Close Friend) * Coronus (Close Friend and student) * Whis (Mentor and Close Friend) * Yamoshi (Rival and Close Friend) * Rex, Emma, Maximus and Eternity Odinson (Children) * Rocker (Spar Buddy and Close Friend) * Monika (Mentor, Rival, and Close Friend) * Thor (Father) * Odin (Grand Father) * Jin (Mother in Law) * Wade (Close Friend) * Daniel (Close Friend) * Dan (Close Friend) * Jess (Close Friend) * Moyashi Kayazaki (Close Friend) * Ittosu Kayazaki (Close Friend) * Vegeta (Acquaintance) * Goku or Gook (Friend and Grandfather) * Gabe (Friend) * Lunar (Friend) * Aerial (Friend) * Warrior (Friend) * Shino (Friend) Gallery. Category:Characters